Forever Forgotten
by Nickpick2008
Summary: Kyle and Amanda Are Sent by Josh to the Mall to Buy Him a Gift for He’s Birthday but When They Return to Give the Gift to Josh, The Whole Family Have Lost All Memory of Kyle and Amanda. Is This a Joke or a Bigger Conspiracy
1. Forever Forgotten

I Should Tell You Now When You See These Symbols ( ) Kyle Talking to Himself

Forever Forgotten

The Morning Is Bright and the Air Is Cold But That Doesn't Stop Josh from Getting What He Wants For His Birthday

Kyle Sits In His Tub and Draws A Picture Of Stephen and Nicole Trager Holding Each Other When Josh Pops In

Josh

How's my favorite alien?

Kyle smiles and puts down the sketch pad and looks up at Josh

Kyle

What do you want?

Josh

As you know it's my birthday today and…

Kyle Interrupts

Kyle  
Today's Your Birthday?

Josh

Yeah!

Kyle

Well Happy Birthday

Josh

Well Since You Now Know How About Buying Me a Gift at the Mall

Kyle

Buy You A Gift…What Kind Of Gift?

Josh Hands a Cut up Piece of Paper with a Picture of a Hi-Tech Headphones and Mp3 Player

Josh

That or You Can Upgrade My Playpen Collection

Kyle Gets Out and Looks Around

Kyle

I'll buy You Something But…

Kyle Places the Picture in His Pocket

Kyle

I'm Not Going Tell You What It Is

Kyle Leaves the Room and Josh Looks Back

Josh

Harsh Dude!

Lori Lets Amanda In

Amanda

Hey Lori, Have You Seen Kyle I Need To Ask Him Something?

Lori Looks Around

Lori

Try the Kitchen, I Heard Josh Asking Him for a Gift

Amanda

Gift?

Lori

Today's Josh's Birthday

Amanda Smiles and Lori Walks Into the Kitchen Where Kyle Is Standing With a Cup of Milk in His Hands and Josh Is On the Floor Begging

Lori

I Knew Milk Was Important To Drink But Not So Important To Beg For

Kyle

Josh Wants To Know What I'm Getting Him For His Birthday But I Keep Telling Him He's Going To Wait When I Get Back From The Mall

Kyle Watches As Josh Continues To Beg

(Begging Is The Practice Whereby A Person Obtains Money, Food, Shelter Or Other Things From People They Encounter By Request. Josh Probably Master This Skill)

Kyle Turns Around and Sees Amanda

Kyle

Amanda.

Amanda

Hey, Kyle I Heard You Were Going To The Mall?

Kyle

Yeah, I'm going To Go by An Mp3 Player from Josh

Josh Jumps Up In Excitement and Runs to His Room

Kyle

That Doesn't Mean I'll Buy It!

Amanda

Thats Why I'm Here, Charlie's At Basketball Practice and I Need Some New Clothes for School

Kyle

Okay, Lets Get Going

Amanda Turns toward Lori

Amanda

Want To Come?

Lori

Sure Just Let Me Get My…

The Phone Rings and Nicole Answers It

Nicole

LORI! IT'S DECLAN!

Lori Smiles

Lori

Maybe Next Time

Amanda

Okay

Lori Runs Off

Amanda

Ready?

Kyle

Ready

Kyle and Lori Leave the House and Head Off To the Mall

-Cary Brothers – Blue Eyes-

Kyle Purchases Josh's Mp3 Player and Leaves the Store with His Bag and Walks up To Amanda

Kyle

I Shouldn't Be Buying This After I Accidentally Told Him but What Can I Say I Like To Make People Smile

Amanda Smiles and Starts Laughing

Amanda

So Tell Me How You Like Living With The Tragers?

She Asked as They Both Walked down towards a Girl's Clothing Store

Kyle

Well They Are the Only People I Trust and Feel Comfortable With

Amanda

That's Right You Sleep in Bathtub Well As Long As You Trust Them and them like Have You There. I guess that's All That Matters

(Spending the Day with Amanda Made Me Feel Very Special and Lucky To Be Her Friend, Now I Know How Charlie Feels)

Amanda walks into the Girl's Store and Kyle Stops Walking and Amanda Notices and Turns Around

Amanda

What? Oh Girl's Clothes Okay Well Meet Me in The Food Court in 15 Ok?

Kyle

Okay

Amanda Walks Into the Store and Kyle Walks Down To the Food Court

(I Did Feel My Heartbreak When I Saw Charlie Kiss Amanda That Day Of The Party But It Didn't Bother Me Because As Long As I See Her Smile That's All That Matters)

Kyle Takes a Seat at One of the Tables at the Food Court Then Looks Around

(Everyone Here Knew their Past, Present And Probably Their Future But I Didn't And There's Not A Day That Passes When I Not Think About That But I Was With The Trager And They're Very Commented On Getting My Past Known. Sometimes I Wonder If They're Wasting There Time But When I Look At Each One Of Their Faces And They Smiled At Me. I Knew Then They Didn't Care)

(Kyle Sees Amanda Walking Toward Him)

Kyle

You Were In There For A Total Of 4 Minutes, 23 Seconds And 3 Mila Second. What's wrong?

Amanda

Those Clothes Are for People Who Are Size 1…Kyle, Do You Think I'm Big?

(I Remember One Day Lori Complaining To Nicole About Her Weight And When Lori Asked If She Was Big And Josh Said Yes, Lori Punched Him. So If I Tell Amanda She Was Big Would She Punch Me? I Didn't Know but I Knew the Truth and I Wasn't Going To Lie)

Kyle

No or Not Big

(Amanda Smiled At Me Again And Once She Did That I Knew I Wasn't Dreaming)

Kyle and Amanda Leave the Mall and Arrive at the Trager's House and Walk In

Kyle

Well I Better Show Josh What I Got Him But I Got A Feeling Like He Already Knows

Amanda

I'll come with

Kyle and Amanda Enter Josh's Room and He's Reading an Issue of Playpen Then Notices Kyle and Amanda

Josh

DAD! MOM! THERE'S TWO FREAKS IN OUR HOUSE

Kyle and Amanda Both Look At Each Other Then Turn Around and Steven Is Holding a Bat and Nicole, Lori Are Confused

Steven

Who Are You And What Are You Doing In Our House?

Kyle Notices Their Face Expression on All of Them

(They Were Not Lying, They Confused Me with a Stranger but They Should Have Known Who Amanda Was, Something Was Going On and I Didn't Like It)


	2. Getting To The Bottom

Kyle Xy

Chapter 2 – Getting To The Bottom

Kyle

"Everyone is acting weird"

Amanda places her hand on Kyle's sholder

Amanda

"Don't worry, my friends play jokes on me like this all the time"

Kyle – In his head

"having Amanda with me on this joke made it more comfurding but I need to get to the bottom of this alone and just in case this wasn't a joke I didn't want her to get hurt 

Kyle smiles

Kyle

"your right, hey in 25 minutes meet me the park"

Amanda did her angel like smile

Amanda

I have to be with Charlie right now but we are just going out to eat. Make an hour ok

Kyle

"Yeah"

Amanda

"Okay bye"

Kyle

"Bye"

Amanda left and josh walks outside

Josh

"What are you doing now, waiting outside my house to wait for us to leave and steal everything in our house"

Kyle notices Josh walking outside the door

Kyle

"Josh, it's me and I'm not finding this funny"

Josh smiles

Josh

"Kyle? Kyle, Kyle. Sorry doesn't ring any bells"

Josh walks off and kyle sneaks around to his bedroom windows and notices his bathtub and drawings and everything that belonged to him was replaced with Stephens work supplies

Kyle

"What going on?"

Kyle catches up with josh

Kyle

"Josh, I need to know whats going on. Right now!"

Tom Foss's truck drives by and kyle notices it then looks back at josh and he's covered in pink goo then it flashes away

Kyle

"That was weird"

Kyle stops walking

Kyle-Himself

"I could see that josh wasn't giving me answers so I need help from someone who has all the answers, tom foss"


	3. Final Chapter

(Everyone said try something different and this is something different. Tell me what you think)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyle xy, just this story

Kyle Xy

Chapter 3 – Getting Closer…To the Truth

(Afternoon)

Kyle spots Tom Foss's truck up ahead and he walks up to it and Tom Foss is looking at his laptop and he doesn't see Kyle who is now looking in at Tom Foss. "Tom Foss" Tom quickly looked at Kyle "please don't leave I need to ask you some questions. Tom Foss looks around "what" he said in his mysterious voice "what happening with the tragers?" "Tragers? What going on with them?" "They don't know who Amanda or I are. Did you do something to them" Kyle looks to his left and josh standing tall, staring at Kyle with a sign which he is holding and on it says "kern?" Kyle blinks and he's gone. Tom Foss looks back and nothing is there. "Kyle!" Kyle quickly looks at tom "I didn't do anything to them" Tom Foss starts his truck and drives off. Kyle looks at his watch and it was time to meet Amanda at the park. Kyle looks up where josh was standing then runs away toward the park.

(Amanda's Story) – The Truth

Amanda leaves Kyle at the tragers house and walks to her car and drives to Charlie's house she reaches his house but before getting out she looks in the mirror then looks at his house she sees Charlie walking out and he has a huge smile on his face then he turns around and Hilary walks out and they are holding hands she get out of the car and walks up to Charlie and Hilary "what's going on Charlie?" Charlie is confused "do I know you?" a tear rolls down Amanda's face and Charlie and Hilary walks off she turns around and watches them leaving still holding hands. Amanda walks to her car and she goes home, she reaches a red light. She looks left and sees Charlie holding a sign saying "honesty?" cars start honking at her then leaves and finally she reaches her house and walks in to she see her mom smiling and laughing which never happened then she sees her walk in the living room and Amanda follows and she's in shock to she her father sitting in a chair drinking coffee her mother just served "dad?" he looks over at her and smiles "hello darling, how are you?" she runs to him and hugs him "honey you almost spilled my coffee" "I so glad to see you" tear are going down Amanda's face and one goes down her fathers also "honey let go of your father, he's really tired, just park yourself over there" says her mother "park? Oh my gosh, I forgot about Kyle" she hugs her dad "I'll be right back do go anywhere" she leaves and drives to the park where Kyle is just getting there "Kyle!" Kyle looks over and Amanda, he takes a seat at the bench and she sits next to him "weird day huh" says Kyle "tell me about it" Kyle sees Charlie and Hilary holding hands and kissing "I have a feeling like we are never ever going to forget this day" then Tom Foss walks up to them and shots them both. Then Kyle and Amanda wake up in a movie theater the first thing they see is two of the main characters in the movie in the park, sitting on a bench. Then They both look at each other "did we have the same.." asks Kyle "Dream...I think we did" replied Amanda. They both get up and leave the theater

Well I'm finally done with my Kyle xy fan fiction. I'll make another one soon but I'm trying to finish another I'm making but it's not Kyle xy but here's a preview of my next one

Kyle Xy

Becoming the Bad Guy

Kyle stood tall with blood coving his shirt and a gun in his hands stilled pointed at someone with smoke still coming out of the barrel "this feeling…this feeling felt…good" said Kyle in his head


End file.
